Unicamnete una vida
by Tempus Aeternam
Summary: Astoria Greengrass no es solo una dama, es una persona y se lo va a demostrar a todo el mundo. No necesita riqueza solo inteligencia. ADVERTENCIA. No es totalmente igual al Canon. T solo porque soy paranoica.


**NO ES UN ONE SHOT**

**ADVERTENCIA: Es un T solo por si acaso, aunque no creo que me exceda.**

**Parejas: Esto es otra advertencia, Astoria no se va a emparejar con Draco, al principio cree este fic sin una pareja para ella, pero ahora si la tiene. Solo que aparecerá en el capitulo 30. (Eso es broma ;P)**

**Bueno y lo último, los libros de Harry Potter no son míos, ya me gustaría, pero que va :´(**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando el ajetreo en la mansión Greengrass empezó, con los elfos domésticos poniendo el desayuno tan silenciosamente que nadie lo notaba y las niñas de la casa aún metidas en sus camas, arropadas por la suave sabana que se acomodaba a las figuras pequeñas.

Como siempre sucedía fue un sonoro chasquido el que despertó a Daphne y Astoria, interrumpiendo su letargo por la aparición de una criatura diminuta, enjuta en unas telas rugosas, pero limpias.

Astoria, como era normal, no se removió ni un poco en su cama, haciéndose la dormida y fue la voz chillona la que tuvo que intervenir.

– Joven ama, Pin la despierta para ir al comedor – la saludó en su oración habitual el elfo.

Solo se escuchó un murmullo incomprensible proveniente del bulto envuelto y no fue precisamente una promesa de levantarse.

– Amo a dicho a Pin que la joven ama debe vestirse a tiempo, hoy Pin sabe que tiene la joven ama sus clases – volvió a insistir sin irse.

Las enseñanzas que daban normalmente a los sangres pura había sido agrupado en un pequeños grupo en el que los Malfoy, por ofrecimiento propio de Narcisa, impartía esas lecciones y que unas cuantas familias habían sido aceptadas: Los Greengrass, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Parkinson y los Avery.

Esa vez si hubo respuesta por parte de Astoria que enfurruñada se movió por las sabanas hasta desenvolver su pequeña cabeza y quedar al descubierto sus pelos castaños oscuros revueltos y su cara de sueño exasperada.

Dio un bostezo enrome, sin molestarse en ocultar su boca y se desperezo con los brazos arriba, con más ganas de volver a soñar que de enfadarse.

– Pero no quiero ir otra vez, Narcisa siempre está insistiendo en que tengo que controlar mi humor – protesto con cansancio poniendo un pie fuera de la cama – Y yo no quiero hacer nada de eso.

Sin embargo, Pin no respondió, le puso un calzado adecuado y con un chasquido de dedos ya estaba completamente vestida de tonos azules, con unas trenzas fuertemente atadas a los lados de la cabeza y dejando al descubierto sus bonitos ojos azules verdosos en su graciosa cara aniñada.

Se fue caminado sin detenerse hacia fuera de la habitación tan soñolienta que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que empezó a bajar las escaleras del primer piso, una a una, cada vez más despierta y activa.

Fue corriendo ya en un tramo feliz por acordarse del día que era, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Según lo que sabía ese día era el grande, el especial, el maravilloso y el cual le demostraría a la tonta de Pansy y al idiota de Draco que ella podía ir a Hogwarts también.

Como un cometa atravesó todo el pasillo de mármol que daba justo al sitio donde estaba el comedor, enérgico como siempre.

Al llegar al lugar casi saltaba en su sitio y se tiró hacia la ventana en seguida, impaciente por recibir su confirmación para asistir al colegio y dejar de ir con los Malfoy por un tiempo, ya que esa sería su última clase.

– ¡Astoria! – Amonestó su madre cuando la vio – Hacer eso no es un comportamiento digno de una sangre pura, como sigas así terminaras en Gryffindor – una mueca se escapó de la bella cara de la mujer, que era una copia exacta de su hermana, rubia, ojos marrones y muy fría.

Ella en cuanto a parecido era como su padre, pero con rasgos intermedios entre los dos, haciendo una cara dulce, bonita y traviesa a partes iguales.

– Pero mi carta tiene que estar aquí y no hay búhos ¿Y que si soy una squib? – pregunto Astoria más blanca que el papel, buscando con la mirada aún en el exterior.

– No lo eres, hija – repuso su padre con paciencia, suspirando detrás del Profeta – Aquí está.

El hombre bajo el periódico y dejo ver su canoso cabello y su sonrisa gentil, en su mano sostenía un papel blanco que tenía estampado un sello de una hache en la cera del medio.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron desmesuradamente y fue corriendo hacia él, sin dar cuenta de la exclamación de su madre desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– ¡Padre, padre, la tengo! – comenzó a decir orgullosa, mientras agitaba las manos por encima de su cabeza, totalmente exaltada, aunque con la mirada que le dirigió la mujer más mayor, paró el movimiento y lentamente agarro la carta – Espero que no la hayas leído, padre, porque la correspondencia es algo privado, ya sabes – le dijo con voz de experta, mirando sospechosa.

Escucho otro suspiro procedente de él y, cuando iba a responder, la cara conocida de su hermana apareció por la perta, mucho más relajada y con una pequeña sonrisa hacia ella, aunque no muy evidente.

– Daphne, no vas a creértelo, pero he recibido la carta – hablo con rapidez, rodeando a su progenitor y acercándose a la otra niña.

- Por supuesto que lo creo, Astoria, pero comportándose como éste lady - leer reproche en silencio.

Tan rápido como había llegado, la pequeña se relajó y, un poco avergonzada frunció el ceño, su hermana le recordaba muchas veces a Narcisa y aunque era muy cariñosa también era estricta y fría con los que no conocía, como Daphne.

Ella sabía que en el colegio habían empezado a llamar a su hermana la reina de hielo y, no se lo diría, pero ella pensaba que le iba como anillo al dedo ese nombre.

– Ven a sentarte a la mesa, Astoria querida, y deja de moverte – habló entonces su madre, ordenándole que se sentase en la mesa de madera donde estaba la comida, disgustada por su comportamiento – Debes controlar un poco tu temper…

– Mi temperamento, porque estoy deshonrando mi sangre comportándome como una asquerosa sangre sucia – la interrumpió antes de poder continuar, recibiendo un ceño fruncido por ello.

– Parece que te lo sabes muy bien, pero no creo que tengas suficiente practica – la voz acida de Quisque Greengrass resonó nuevamente, luego de la intervención de su hija – Probablemente debería mandarte lo que queda de verano a la casa Malfoy, parece que con ellos tienes más respeto – su seriedad hizo darse cuenta a Astoria que había llegado demasiado lejos.

La niña inclinó la cabeza y, callada, se sentó al lado de su padre a lo largo de la gran mesa, donde casi toda estaba vacía, esperando o más familia por venir, que no lo haría o invitados para las fiestas que estarían por celebrarse en días importantes.

– Daphne querida – cambió de tema su madre cuando la situación ya parecía más controlable en el carácter deplorable de Astoria – Ya he comprado tu traje para la fiesta de navidad…

Poco después dejo de escuchar más cosas, centrando su atención a la carta, mientras la posaba en su plato todavía vacío y la abría cuidadosamente, rompiendo el sello pulcramente hecho de cera roja.

En el centro ponía su dirección:

_Srta. A. Greengrass._

_La habitación más chica al lado del jardín._

_Mansión Greengrass (Inglaterra)_

Nerviosa extendió el papel, encontrándose con una letra cuidadosamente elaborada en verde esmeralda.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Greengrass:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Sonriendo con suficiencia, sin poder contenerse, siguió leyendo la siguiente hoja, sabiendo que el estúpido de Draco ya no podría volver a burlarse de ella porque era muy pequeña y no asistía a Hogwarts.

Horas después ya estaba refregándole en la cara a Malfoy su carta, sin que la viese Narcisa que estaba dada la vuelta atendiendo a Vincent Crabbe con su hechizo de defensa, que no parecía ser una de sus áreas fuertes (Realmente Astoria no creía que lo fuese ninguna).

– Ya la he visto, Greengrass – dijo arrastrando las palabras, con una mueca de superioridad igual a la de su madre.

– Bueno, es para que tengas una mejor vista, querido Draco – le sonrió con arrogancia, evitando fruncir el ceño cuando el rubio se sonrojo – ¿Qué pasa Malfoy, avergonzado por ridiculizarte a ti mismo?

Parecía que el niño no se lo tomo bien, aunque no pudo contestarle porque Narcisa ya se había girado hacia ellos, al oír los murmullos y Astoria se había visto obligada a guardar el papel de su aceptación rápidamente.

La mujer los observo desconfiada por un momento, sobre todo a su hijo, ya que su compañera había puesto cara inocente y se concentraba en un movimiento de varita que parecía ser el de levitación, aunque se lo supiese perfectamente.

– Muy bien, querida, si vas así de preparada no te costara esfuerzo dominar las clases – la elogio Narcisa sonriéndole brevemente – Pero ya sabes, no es digno de una Slytherin comportarse como un Gryffindor, domestica tu humor y serás una perfecta dama – ella asintió con la cabeza, tranquila – Ya sabes que tu posición no es tan buena ¿No querrás depender del dinero de tu hermana, cierto?

Astoria apretó los dientes, intentando componer su gesto neutro, porque ella no se iba a casar con un idiota como, por ejemplo, Malfoy para poder vivir aún cómoda.

– Sí, tía Cissy – murmuró con cara de póker, mientras escuchaba la risita asquerosa de Malfoy.

– Así me gusta, querida – y se marchó.

La niña no volvió a hablar con Draco en un rato, apretando las hojas que aferraba con una mano debajo de la mesa.

Ella definitivamente no iba a dejar de trabajar porque se casase, o no comportarse como era porque no le gustase a un niño, o reservar una risita tonta para los chistes malos de los hombres, o soportar a un imbécil arrogante toda la vida.

Porque Astoria no iba a ser una molesta Pansy Parkinson cuando fuese mayor.

No iba a dejar de ser inteligente porque muchas personas se lo pedían, ella no era así.


End file.
